1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic mail (e-mail) receiving apparatus and, in particular, to an e-mail receiving apparatus arranged to receive e-mails addressed to a plurality of users from an e-mail server apparatus and to distribute each of the received e-mails to each of the corresponding users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known e-mail management apparatus includes a received information management unit having a received e-mail ID management file in which a received e-mail ID of an e-mail addressed to a user of a receiving party is stored with respect to each user of the receiving party; a received e-mail ID extracting unit arranged to refer to the received e-mail ID management file when an e-mail reception request is made by the user of the receiving party and to extract the received e-mail ID of the user of the receiving party; and an e-mail data reading-out and transmitting unit arranged to read out e-mail data from an e-mail data storage unit based on the received e-mail ID extracted through the received e-mail ID extracting unit and to transmit the e-mail data to the user of the receiving party.
Another known communication terminal apparatus in the conventional art can receive e-mails and includes a detection unit arranged to detect a destination type of an address of the communication terminal apparatus, the address being included in a received e-mail; a setting unit arranged to set a process with respect to the received e-mail in association with the detected destination type; and a control unit arranged to execute the set process in accordance with the detected destination type.
However, in such e-mail receiving apparatuses in the conventional art, it is necessary to sequentially process the received e-mails when managing the received e-mail as a queue (waiting line). Accordingly, if a registration of a user of an e-mail destination is deleted from the e-mail receiving apparatus, a problem exists in that the process with respect to the e-mail cannot be completed and a process with respect to subsequent e-mails cannot be performed.